Out of Time: Special
by LaniAhava
Summary: Events that never would have happen if it were not for Tsuna's time jumps to each to his precious family pasts. Although Tsuna himself may never know how much he is cared for, but thats fine, his guardians will just watch over him until then. It's just history repeating itself, hopefully it will be better. Sequel to Out of Time with an extra prequel chapter for The Will To Go On.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Birthday Reborn! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Chapter 1**  
**The Sun that Searches**

_Reborn shows his best disguises during Vongola's Ninth Generation's guardians downtime._

_"See if you can find me!" Reborn boasted._

_Nonno smiled, happy that Reborn was no longer sulking about his curse (and missing potential partner from before his curse). His eyes were quickly trained at the smirking green plant. It was rather obvious. When he turned to his guardians though, Nonno sweatdropped._

_"Wow! He is good!"_

_"Amazing, one of the best!"_

_"Hm. He will be a great undercover agent, indeed."_

_Nonno could tell his guardians truly meant it too. _Well as long as he is happy, is good enough with me_, Nonno smiled as his guardians gasps or cursed in surprise when Reborn revealed himself._

* * *

Reborn knew Nonno knew where he was, but he wouldn't let that him know because the man already losing his sons to death and feels that is just the beginning of such of tragedy. He gave hima place to rest. Is no home, but at least he doesn't worry about being attacked.

He feels bad he cannot do anything about the quick sucession of deaths of Nonno's sons since he been searching for Yoshi at the time and wasn't informed until it was too late. So when he returned he decided to stay in case Xanxus might be next and realize Mammon's connections. He begging (more like threatening) Mammon to help him find him. As of late, the mist Arcobaleno been hiding from him along with the Varia. Reborn feels suspicious.

* * *

He been training the Chiavarone tenth heir AKA Pipsqueak Dino (he feels the boy will be great boss), when Nonno (sounding so older since he last heard him) call in a favor. Without a second thought he went to pick up the few reports of the new heir. Reborn didn't had the heart to ask what became of Xanxus, his last living son.

When he did read the reports, Reborn did had second thoughts of the new possible Vongola heir, with less than stellar grades (an understatement), piercing shrieks that he had to have Leon to hold him back from shooting the boy.

Yet...

He felt a strange familiarity of the young boy. The sky flames remind him of Yoshi's strangest sky flames he had seen. Reborn scoffed to himself saying because both boys had sky flames. Though Shamal the pervert who surprisingly toning down his conquest of anything that moves with a skirt, smirks at Reborn knowingly.

He feels he is missing something.

The familirity feeling was stronger when he saw the boy stand between him and the possibility of death in the Arcobaleno battles against within the flickering powerful Sky flames were strength and familiarity of years ago of Yoshi's strange flames.

Then wonders how is this possible. Could it be...?

He feels dread as his Dame student's power gets stronger.

**A/N: These are going to be mini stories of each person affected after Tsuna's interference in **Out of Time **universe. Enjoy!  
*Fingers crossed in hope* Tomorrow I will finished** Out of Time **story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your support for this story! Coming up is the beloved pineapple!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own KHR stuff.**

**Chapter 2**  
**Confusing signals**

_If someone who dared to enter M.M.'s room (and survive), one will see many alarm clocks and remains of them around her room. They were rather cheap to come by, for her anyways with her ongoing conquest of rich men presents she keep asking for (Mukuro-sama will always have her heart(?))._

_At he moment, she is training with her Clarinet, the Burning Vibrato. Clock after clock she explodes and time it of how long it takes to do so. Being locked up in Vendicare did _wonders_ to her technique. As in badly, especially when they are going to fight the Vongola famiglia soon. Of course she also venting out about the recent inclusion of that Chrome girl. _

_She been taking away Mukuro-sama time with her. M.M. is not happy. Normally she would have shown her place or destroyed her, but Mukuro-sama needs that girl._

_"What is so great about her anyways," she muttered. M.M. looks up and sees Yume-chan, the newly resident kitten in Kokuyo Land. M.M. tries her best to ignore that little furball that she knows is that girl's pet. But the thing is too cute for M.M. to ignore and tries to catch her. Yume-chan scratched her face in retaliation and got out of her room._

_A furious M.M. barely arrives when Chrome's returns to base for her report. M.M. scowl at the girl, but looks doting at Mukuro-sama, who signaled his two underlings to join him._

_"HAHAHA!" Ken laughs at the scratch on M.M.'s face._

_"Shut up! You want to have a matching one?!" Ken scowl at her._

_"Mukuro-sama, the young boy wields a sky flame," Chrome shyly put in. __At this, M.M. feels like she is missing something, but isn't sure what. Everyone else looked rather thoughtful and turned to Mukuro for guidance._

_After a long beat of silence, "We still going to proceed and if he is worthy..." _

_M.M. hates it when she is left out. She double her training and decides to buy more alarm clocks._

* * *

As he controls Lanchia to destroy the mafia, he searched for Cloak-san. After all only those with fine control of their flames, especially something as rare as sky flames, should be in the mafia or connected to it.

He heard weird rumors of an orange cloak saving the Gokudera ex-heir years back. But what truly caught his attention was a dream.

* * *

He was surprise to find someone so close to him that their dreams synchronized and connected such a way that he can speak with this little girl and her to him. He can feel the young girl's power so strongly. It was pure compared to his dark soul tainted by mafia blood he spilled (he doesn't feel anything about using his close escape by cloak-san by creating more chaos, jeoparidizing to be found again by the Vendice).

One night, he wondered (worried) she was there anymore. Then she appeared again for a long time they spoke, making him wonder, why she would not wake.

* * *

At one point he decided to use her to expand his reach. After all one can never have enough subordinates, willing or unwilling. He was close to swaying her, but she seemed bit resistant and something seemed to hold her back.

He found out when she agreed to follow him under one condition: to search for the orange cloak young man, Yoshi-san.

Mukuro smirked and readily agreed. Sure the young man disappeared again when Chrome, who is going to be his new vessel, explained, but he found a lead. A lead that led to Japan.

* * *

Mukuro sighs to himself, _for all I know Yoshi-san might already be dead_. So he decidees to appear in Tsunayoshi's room during their study groups meetings.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi! Did you ever had an older brother?" Mukuro asked laying on Tsunayoshi's bed, playing with his trident.

"W-what? I don't think so," Tsunayoshi frowned from the floor, which he fell off his chair during Reborn's "encouragements."

"Are you implying something, you crazy pineapple?!" the little faithful right hand man-child asked. He ignored Reborn's look.

"Shame," Mukuro dramatically sighed and sit up.

"I wanted see if I could have a pair of bodies to posses to share with Chrome", pouted Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi turned red while the storm brat was speechless.

"Mukuro you sure have a dirty mind, huh?" the rain ignorant brat nervously laughed. Tsunayoshi hid his face in his hands, lamenting about being surrounded by weirdos. Mukuro only smirked and disappeared.

* * *

_Still no reports of Yoshi..._Mukuro fears the possibilities of Yoshi's disappearance.

"Mukuro-sama, we have found reports of Yoshi-san," Chikusa interrupted Mukuro's thoughts. He had Ken and M.M. just arriving behind him.

"Oh really?" Mukuro smirked. At last something to work with. Being with that Decimo brat had him distracted on his life mission on locating Yoshi-san which is next to taking over the world and destroying the mafia.

"Those punks of that biting prefect also been looking for him and only recently got hold of interesting info, byon!" Ken put in rather excited.

"Well?" Mukuro was getting impatient at the suspense.

"Its top secret, so it will arrive tomorrow," M.M. put in as she shrugged, not really understanding the gravity of the situation.

_Hmm, I guess I can wait a little longer..._Mukuro hide his disappointment at smirking rather darker than usual at the nervous trio. When Chrome suddenly came into the base running, "Bossu is missing!"

Mukuro turned to Chrome confused, "My dear Chrome, he went on some training with that toddler earlier in the week."

Ken complained, "Shame too. Since I thought for sure there was going to be free food for that one party thing."

"As if I would have went, I still need to practice on my Clarinet," M.M. snorted as she checked her phone for any sales at the shopping mall.

"No! He said that so we wouldn't panic!" Chrome interrupted.

"What?!" The quartet yelled at her in surprise.

"Do you remember the beginning of his week? " Chrome asked Mukuro as the three subordinate decided to take a tactiful retreat.

"Of course, that kitten called and I also went to fight skylark... " Mukuro frowned. He knows something is off, but what?

"The others also sounded confused and checked their phones that even floating man* was curious by the VX-Phone acting up for no reason he understands!"

"Then I guess we are going to search for him," Mukuro responded at Chrome's worried face.

The things he does for repaying debt to a sky flame user. Yep, that boy is really trying to distract him from his life mission. Tsunayoshi owes him big!

**A/N: **

***Giovanni  
****Thank you for those who followed and favortie this story such as **In times of crisis we unite; LucianaDemon27; Natsu Yuuki; Purple Pallbearer; Zeyra K; conan-inuyasha; eichazin1502; tofldh; Azzurro Neve Maiameka; SilverWhiteDragon; SkyNakama27; bella cullen the original **and especially the first review of this story (and been reviewing the other story), **Natsu Yuuki**.  
****So yeah is going to be small stories not too long, so it can be finished either weekly or bi-weekly. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning: Extreme use of Extremeness.  
Thanks to those who are reading this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I extremely don't own that extreme story...the KHR one!**

**Chapter 3**  
**Same ol' Sun**

_Sometimes Kyoko fears for her brother. He always fighting someone older, stronger, or scarier. Sometimes all three._

_Then Yoshi-sensei came. He taught him to chose his fights. To not forget why he fights. Kyoko still don't like it, but she can see the fire in his eyes when her big brother fights. It makes him happy especially when Yoshi-sensei trained him._

_After Yoshi-sensei. *daydreams of being married to the mysterious orange cloaked knight* left for another mission before their very eyes, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Once, Hana-chan saw the drawings Kyoko made of her childhood crush and thought it was cute. Kyoko knows she is being nice, but must she call her brother a monkey?_

_Her big brother doesn't mind though. He fights and face life with such determination that Kyoko wishes she had that. To face her fears and danger while keeping her head up high. Maybe she can show how much she loves Tsuna-kun, especially now that Haru realized she likes Gokudera-kun._

_Kyoko use to pray everyday that her brother comes back because Yoshi-sensei is not here anymore to save her big brother when he goes too far. Nowadays, she prays that her brother be like Yoshi-sensei and protect Tsuna-kun from those older, stronger or scary people, or all three._

* * *

Ryohei doesn't mind the extreme responsibility to take care of his extreme little sister even though sometimes they take turns taking care of each other. She extremely cooks their food to the extreme and he extremely fights anyone who picks on her (he still extremely mad about the Mochida thing, thank goodness for his extreme little brother). He opened up an extreme club for boxing, but few came. Which is unfair since not extreme Mochida has many not extreme people.

* * *

He still extremely wonders how is Master Yoshi doing. Is he extremely beating up other unextreme men? Though he extremely reminded how Sawada has the same extreme flames as Master Yoshi.

Maybe they are extremely related. He extremely asked this to that pineapple once. He extremely laughed one second and the next extremely quiet before he did his extreme thing of disappearance!

* * *

"Ah Sasagawa! Glad you came by you own will and not on a hospital bed or by your sister," the woman doctor extremely greeted Ryohei. Ryohei could still extremely tell she was extremely sad.

"WHAT IS EXTREMELY WRONG?!"

"Well I miss your old Master.," she extremely began.

"YOU EXTREMELY WANT TO MEET HIM?!" She looked extremely happy in response. Unfortunately she extremely got quiet when Ryohei extremely came back with a curious Master Pao Pao (Reborn).

"MASTER PAO PAO! MEET MISS DOCTOR!" The woman extremely cried biting an extreme handkerchief for some extreme reason.

Master Pao Pao was extremely confused.

* * *

Now that everything extremely calm down from going extremely to the future, then extreme fighting babies and healing, Ryohei thought back of a certain photo. He is still extremely shocked at the women on the photo with his extreme older self. They both look extremely happy. Maybe he will ask his extremely small sister for some extreme advice.

"Onii-san!" Ryohei's extreme little brother greeted him.

"EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING!"

"You able to rest well from the crazy training?" the younger boy whispered to Ryohei.

"I EXTREMELY DID! THOUGH I EXTREMELY DREAM OF KYOKO-CHAN'S FRIEND!"

"Oh," the extreme little brother responded, as if extremely afraid to ask, "what was it about?"

"..." Ryohei frowned and stop jogging in place, "I EXTREMELLY DON'T REMEMBER!"

The boy laughed, but Ryohei knew it wasn't mocking like those in his classes whenever the teacher ask him to answer a question in class. More like fondly and extremely kind.

"Well I have to go, Onii-san, can you..?" Ryohei might be dumb, but he can see a crush right in front of him especially aimed at his extreme sister. He extremely knows the extreme feelings are mutual, but they are extremely shy about it.

"SHOW YOUR EXTREME POWER LITTLE BROTHER! DON'T REGRET AND FIGHT IT LIKE AN EXTREME MAN!" Tsunayoshi looked at Ryohei in surprise before nodding with determination.

"Onii-san," the younger boy called out and Ryohei turned. He was faced with the boy's fist in front of him leaving Ryohei stared at it for a second. Then he laughed and extremely fist pump.

"Arigato Onii-san," Ryohei barely heard it, but he extremely grinned to himself.

They went toward their respective schools until they extremely met again for Master Pao Pao's extreme training.

**A/N: Yep I extremely went there, with the extreme amount of Ryohei's extremeness...Yeah and going to extre– er stop. I just practicing on some humor since in real life I am not funny (except whenever I somehow asked something everyone should know, but I somehow missed the memo).**  
**Coming up next chapter is the lightning chibi! Hopefully till next week!  
*wonder what am I going to write on that one***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The little cute time-traveling cow is up next! Thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I, in any given time, do not own KHR.**

**Chapter 4**  
**The same lightning strikes, but in different ways**

_In another life Octavio would have not bare to see her nephew just as her brother completely ignored the boy (love him, but having no idea to interact), only as another subordinate. In this one with the changed timeline, she spoiled him, but with love included. Also beat up her brother when he has free time and forgets to visit his own son. The Idiot, she thinks to herself (somewhere the Bovino boss and Iemitsu sneezes). Then he does something stupid and it took her a long time to find where did that Idiot brother of hers accidentally send her nephew, which turns out that it was a suicide mission. At least the man felt guilty about it._

_Speaking of guilty, she and her whole Science department can't forgive themselves of sending her nephew's godfather to the wrong time. She prays the boy eventually turns up. In the meantime, she has a nephew to to hug like no tomorrow, finish up the details of her brother's punishment. Hopefully the Decimo boy wouldn't hurt her little baby nephew lest she will use all the pranks her best friend, who was little Lambo's mother, ever done to her as revenge!_

_"Aunty Octavio! He has awesome sky flames like on your research!" Lambo jumped from a young Japanese boy's arms. The boy looked at her sheepishly and apologized in Japanese. It is a good thing they know the language._

_"No worry," Octavio said, but frowned, "have you ever used an orange bazooka as of late?" The boy only blinked._

_"Orange bazooka? They come in different colors?!" The boy looked terrified. Octavio laughed knowingly._

_Reborn kicks the boy, "Dame-Tsuna that is no way a boss should act."_

_From the floor the boy glares with a look, _Speak for yourself. _At this Reborn smirks as he takes out a green gun._

_The boy only grumbles, "I don't want to be boss," he stood up and spoke louder to her, "Sorry, but would you like to come in?"_

_"Introduce yourself!" Reborn scolded the boy. The one who one day would lead the strongest Mafia famiglia, and was being shot at by his own tutor, Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. Actually Octavio seen stranger things. It comes with being a Bovino and victim of Miss Bovino's/Lambo's crazy schemes._

_"Hieee! Sorry, sorry!" Tsuna coughs to clear his throat from that strange screech. He suddenly looks at Octavio that chills her when he becames serious, "My name is Tsunayoshi and Vongola D– " Reborn shoots at the boy who unconsciously ducks a shot, "Neo Primo of Vongola and welcomes you to the Sawada Residence." _

_Ah there's the young man who will change the Mafia. There is hope in the world then._

_As the day went on, her suspicions were proven right of Yoshi's real identity. Oh the irony and her earlier assessment of Yoshi's connection to future (now current) of Lambo-sama. Oh, how much she wished she could apologize for their earlier error of sending the young man to the wrong time, but there are rules for a reason and she already broke one by coming here before the boy leaves. Just a month before he leaves._

_"Neo Primo," she bows in respect in the way of this country to show her appreciation to the boy who gave her hope and strength he will soon give her and love to her only nephew, "the path will be harsh, but don't falter not even when you had fulfilled your goal." The boy just stared at her and solemnly smiled and said he will do what he can._

_She bid him farewell and hope it wouldn't be the last._

* * *

Lambo may be a child. He is sheltered. He is spoiled. But Lambo-sama doesn't like to be left behind and unable to do his duty as Dame-Tsuna nii-san's guardian. He knows he must protect his big brother. His big brother needs all the protection he needs, especially from big stupid Reborn! After all who will give Lambo-sama all the grape candy in the world . His aunt doesn't count.

Speaking of Aunty Octavio, he loves the story she tells of his mother. The boss doesn't say much for some reason, but its funny when she gets mad at him!

There is one story that makes him very curious. About his godfather Yoshi. How he saved Lambo-sama from death and going to another dimension!

* * *

"Gwahahahaha! No one can't catch the Great Lambo!" A guard and a scientist ran after the screaming toddler.

"Come back here, you crazy toddler!" cried out the guard.

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU RUN THAT FAST AT TWO YEARS OLD!" The scientist yelled.

Lambo only laughed mockingly at his two "nannies" and kept running.

"Was it really worth that pink bazooka!?" The guard yelled behind the sprinting Bovino scientist.

"OBVIOUSLY YE-!" Lambo smirked as he leaped over something...weird. Then the scientist tripped on that something which is best not know what it is and slid through it across the hallway. The poor victim landed next to Lambo. The scientist tried to reach the child, but was stuck. So close yet so far.

"EWWWWW! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! TOTALLY NOT WORTH IT!" screamed the scientist as she saw herself covered head to toe with the weird stuff.

"Eat Lambo's dust-!" Lambo shook his diaper butt at them when suddenly Aunty Octavio appeared in front of the trio.

She was not amused at the failed nannies attempts on catching her nephew.

"You know, I might just experiment you two, " Octavio's eyes gleamed maniacally for a second. The two guards shivered in fear, "But this is much more fun to watch!"

Lambo laughed loudly, but casually trying to escape his will-be captor. Unfortunately his aunt grabbed his cow jumpsuit and stared at the child, "If your mother couldn't fool me, what makes you think you can?" Lambo stared wide eyed at her.

"But I have a feeling you might just do it," she smiled softly.

That is the cue for Lambo to say, "YAY! STORYTIME ABOUT MAMMA! TELL LAMBO, TELL LAMBO, AUNTY OCTAVIO!"

* * *

Lambo loves spending time with Boss (aka his father). He is funny especially when Aunty Octavio chases him down and he screams for mercy.

Today though is when Boss is going to show his power to the new subordinates. Kind of dumb of them to have to have Boss visit them because they think they are so awesome (and something about the Bovino heir being a crybaby and Boss was mad, which Lambo doesn't get it) and said they don't need training.

"If you defeat Reborn then I might make you my right hand man-" but Lambo stopped paying attention to Boss as began to plan. He now knows what he can do to make Boss proud of him! After all, just yesterday he accidentally send himself into the future and met Reborn, which means he does find him (eventually, but details, details)!

Now where is that bazooka and map for Italian bars...?

* * *

Lambo feels guilty. Somehow the cool bazooka he found in the morning that poofed Tsuna-nii away from the Clown Meanie, didn't bring him back after 5 minutes. Then his older siblings/fellow guardians went running around looking for him and told them they don't remember no Clown Meanie. Weirdoes and no, Lambo-sama didn't make him up or got it from the recent nightmares of not able to stop the Clown Meanie shooting his big brother.

But its hard now to not have his big brother to comfort him. He too was worried for Tsuna-nii,. So bad it was that even playing Bomb Tag with I-Pin or reading with Fuuta couldn't distract him.

Someone important is in danger and as usual he can't do anything.

* * *

After all the craziness his siblings did around him and acting mother-hen/stalking Tsuna-nii (as if Lambo-sama wouldn't notice, ha!), he shows Tsuna-nii his album, but that day also was when his Aunty Octavio visits again.

And was she crying?

* * *

Tsuna-nii sheepishly laughed "Ah...so you found out, " then he muttered something about "Vendice better not find out."

"Oh no, I knew, but I heard you're here, a-and, you are alright!" She began to cry again, but before anyone could comfort her, Aunty froze. Her eyes widen as if remembering something and turned to Lambo, "You always wanted to meet your godfather Lambo, right?" Tsuna-nii's eye twitched.

Reborn looked over when Aunty opened his album to a specific page.

"Octavio?! When did you took that picture?!" Tsuna-nii looked horrified at the page. Lambo jumped on his brother's back to laugh next to his ear and see the picture too.

They stared at the photo of Lambo's baby self being carried lovingly by a kindly smiling Yoshi, his Godfather who also happens to be...

Reborn mockingly coos at Tsuna-nii, who blushes.

"Oh Lambo-sama already knows who he was a long time ago, " Lambo explain nonchalantly. He casually went to sit on Tsuna-nii's lap.

Aunty Octavio stared surprised at him. Ha! A point for Lambo-sama!

Tsuna-nii smiled fondly as he playfully rubbed Lambo's head with his fist, "Obviously," Tsuna-nii goes on ignoring Lambo's mock protests, "since you're too smart for your own good."

Lambo looks up at his Godfather/big brother and gave him his biggest smile.

* * *

"-truly believe your famiglia will protect you?" was the last thing TYL Lambo heard before poofing without the usual pink smoke back to his time.

He was greeted by a question from a young man, "How was your trip Lambo? Had me worry there by the lack of the usual smoke."

Lambo looks up to _his _Tsuna-nii who was looking at him questioning. He was standing in front of his big brother. Lambo looked away from those nonjudgmental dark brown eyes.

"I couldn't save..." Lambo began, but Tsuna-nii interrupted.

"Is alright Lambo, it was for the best."

"But-" Lambo turned to him in protest.

"Lambo," Tsuna half-smiled at the younger boy.

Lambo looks away again and stares at all the paperwork on his brother's desk. He contemplates how Tsuna-nii always carefully chooses the mission to the right person to fulfill it. How he always smiles and greets them before and after their giving mission, no matter how small or big or whenever they are down or even up. How it cheers them up and want to try their hardest and come back alive. That is when Lambo sees how the quiet strength Tsuna gave off, the protection and his love toward every single one in their family.

Lambo then comprehends he and his brother are the same. While Tsuna-nii sits in that desk day in and day out, he, Lambo himself take on "easy missions." Both things that do "nothing" to an outsider point of view (and his before this day) and yet...

"Vongola," Tsuna smiled knowingly at the younger boy's determination and nodded for him to go on, "I wish for a month of training with the Storm and Rain in between missions."

He wont complain for the boring missions, he will prove he can do those and take his Lightning guardian duties seriously. Now he knows even something small as simple missions with his older siblings means so much to Tsuna.

It might have took him almost ten years to realize it: to work hard even for something so simple. That it will grow a long way, especially seeing Tsuna-nii smiled proudly at him by his decision.

**A/N: Had too much fun writing Lambo's story...I don't know why I like writing him when Tsuna is my favorite character! So who is your favorite character?**  
**Next up is the feared demon of Namimori with his own personal theme song that strikes fears to those who hears it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Every time I stared at the screen for this chapter I drew a blank. Geez, Hibari, you really don't want a chapter or something? (Must be the fact he doesn't want to be included with the other herbivores even if he starting to tolerate them.)**

**Disclaimer: I will never own KHR else Hibari will bite me to death for lying.**

**Chapter 5**  
**Crowding the Cloud**

_Kusakabe pulled back his shoulders and took a deep breath. It has been years since the Yakuza war was barely avoided at the cost of couple of officers and previous Police Chief. Now he knows he needs all the help he can get and help his father who is the current Police Chief._

_Just few days ago he caught a glimpse of a boy similar to his age beating up older men with what he suspects to be the previous Chief's tonfas. He knows the boy is strong and will need his help to bring up the police department strength up once more._

_Now he knocks at the Hibari home. The bell rang for five minutes, but he will not leave until he gets an answer. Fortunately for him, a slight, but no means weak child opened the door. For a second they stood staring at each other. Kusakabe shook his head and began, "I need your help-"_

_Hibari shut the door._

I cant give up! _Kusakabe thought. So Kusakabe visited the lonely Hibari mansion all summer long trying only to have his responds cut off. Tetsuya doesn't give up since just yesterday he was responded with; __"Hn."_

* * *

_Now school begins and he realizes Hibari is in his class. So he ignores people muttering "crazy" and "demon" around him as he walked up to the isolated corner of the room. __This time Hibari glared at him for the interruption of his nap._

_Bowing down in a dogeza, "I seek your strength and wish for your help to train my father's men."_

_There was a long tense silence. Hibari looked up and gave out a strong killer intent that had everyone, even the teacher, running for their lives (or some pass out). __Not Tetsuya. By sheer will he hold on and didn't falter from his position._

_"Hn, so there are rule-breakers in Namimori?" a monotone voice responded, not relenting his power._

_"Yes," Tetsuya barely responded, but it seemed to satisfy Hibari._

_"Come along, we have herbivores to bite to death." The killer intent lowered enough for Tetsuya to look up with awed at Hibari. He gave off such power just as the day he rescued him from the leftover Momokyokai yakuza._

_It was no longer for his father, but that is the day he chose to follow faithfully Hibari. He marvels how no one can compare to him._

* * *

He didn't really care training the new police recruits. Hibari just practically dropped them off with one of worst offenders of rule-breakers and let them learn to defend themselves.

_Such herbivores_, Hibari thought disgusted by the low standards of the police force. Why he bother, he doesn't know (then remembers of an older carnivore more stronger than his father or protected him until he could grow his own carnivore fangs).

Some of them complained, but Hibari just glared, "If you cannot bite this rule-breaker, then you better get a new job!"

Some of the others still persevere. He can tell Kusakabe wanted to say something, but the loyal herbivore knows better than to question him. He careless if those fools survive or not. His father left him to be the best carnivore and died protecting Namimori. So he will protect Namimori. Nothing will stop him.

* * *

His phone went off with his School anthem ring tone that with slight amusement when he watched everyone in the vicinity take a large couple of yards away from him, and answered. It appears there is a flaming herbivore running around in his underwear. Hibari growled at such indecency. He will beat the herbivore so he will see sense.

Sadly it was just the beginning.

* * *

Hibari came out of the hospital after that insane ordeal with crazy carnivore baby who grew. He still couldn't get over the fact how well he fought when he was partner up with that pineapple! He will never live it down. The bright side was watching the omnivore's potential grow even stronger almost at carnivore level, he shivered in excitement. Shaking off this thoughts he went to beat up a rule-breaker for skipping class.

"Hibari! Hibari! Carnivore wannabe! Carnivore wannabe!" Hibird chirped out his report. He nodded and follow the yellow puffball of doom.

There were a lot of yakuza making trouble near the edge of Namimori. _Hn, they must have heard I was hurt and thought they can hurt my town_, Hibari frowned.

That is when he notice the two different groups of people working together rather seamlessly; his Disciplinary committee and trained police force. He saw how both fought for the peace of town.

His vice-president came to stand next to him, "Glad you're alright, Boss," Kusakabe played with his toothpick on his mouth as they stared almost proudly at their work.

"Hn," maybe it will be worth hanging out with those herbivore pack and the possibilities of facing more worthier opponents came into mind.

He smirked.

* * *

Hibari feels uneasy. He doesn't like that. He can't even fight the omnivore for a month something about recovering from overusing his flames in levels that could have killed him. So in order for him to vent out, Hibari will either destroy something or beat up an unlucky herbivore. Unfortunately he knows himself enough that the latter will leave the herbivore beat up within an inch of their lives and still not be enough. So the former it is.

Which is no surprise he now stands midst of his broken office somewhat satisfied. Then someone knocks. Hibari strides to the door and stares at the sheepishly smiling omnivore. He doesn't have patience to deal with the weird omnivore, right now.

"Leave," Hibari commanded.

Surprisingly (or not) the omnivore only huffed and looked behind Hibari at the mess of destruction. He looked worried, but didn't voice it, "Okaa-san loves to cook and decided to make lunch for you. You have to eat up homemade meals once in a while, you know" the younger boy shrugged, "You might need the strength to deal whatever problem is bothering you."

"I don't recall asking for help," Hibari glared harder remembering how the young man took care of him when he was younger (to think Cloak-san/Yoshi-sama was his boss).

Tsunayoshi smiled that broken smile again, Kyoya just glared harder. Now he remembers what has been bothering him. The stupid omnivore caring about others and not realizing he, Tsunayoshi himself is breaking inside. And everyone knows this. Why he is like that? As far as he knows, nothing can be wrong, is there? (and since when did he start to worry about the strange omnivore?)

"Here and enjoy your meal Kyoya-san!" The omnivore quickly turned around and ran toward the roof knowing the Tsunayoshi will meet up with the slightly stronger herbivores.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san," Kyoya nonchalantly responded and went on to hunt some rule-breakers he saw through the window.

And if Kyoya smirked when he sense the Tsunayoshi freeze behind him, well no one ever will know.

**A/N: More than half-way there. Thanks everyone for reading and upcoming next is the other mist! Until next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well then here we go again, another chapter! Almost missed the weekly update. Thanks for your fav/following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I never in any time or place or even in my imagination own KHR.**

**Chapter 6**  
**Breaking and Creating Illusions**

_It has been days after the whole attack of Vendice and those crazy baby battles. One day the Vongola brat or as the yellow pacifier baby calls him nowadays, Neo Primo, came by. The Kokuyo gang did their best to ignore him, until the Vongola brat said he brought food and dessert._

_As the Kokuyo went back to their sofas to eat, they heard purring. Everyone stared at a sheepish Vongola brat._

_"Ano," he looked down rather confused at Yume-chan, their residential who hates strangers, rubbing at his legs._

_"What's wrong little Vongola heir, you never seen a cat before?" M.M. sneered._

_"O-of course! I seen some, is just," the boy sat down and petted Yume-chan. She purred and licked his fingers as if greeting someone she had not seen for a long time. Everyone hold their breath, unwilling to ask the question._

_"Bossu? Have you met Yume-chan before?" the Chrome girl bravely asked._

_"Can't say I had," Vongola laughed, but looked even more confused when he looked up when some showed disappointment. Shaking his head, Vongola stood up , "I will be coming by and bringing you more food."_

_"We don't want your charity!" M.M. put in. The boys and Chrome looked at Mukuro-sama trying not too look too mournful about the possibility of no more good food._

_"I will bring kaa-san's desserts, I really recommend– "_

_"Kufufufu, you better not forget," They all grinned knowing about Mukuro-sama's secret-but-not-really love of sweets. Not that they blame him, since Vongola's mother makes the best food._

_Vongola smiled, "I will bring some fish for you too, Yume-chan!" He was gone._

_"Darn I was hoping he was the one," Ken muttered._

_"At least we get free good food," Chikusa shamelessly said._

_"Probably the Arcobaleno forced him to come," Mukuro-sama frowned, everyone looked at him confused, "Well that baby probably told Tsunayoshi its for family bonding. After all who will visit us," Mukuro-sama bitterly smile to himself. For the rest of the evening they were unusually silent. _

* * *

Nagi grew up as an only child. She grew up in a dollhouse life. Her mother and father and her went on in life as a happy little family and they "loved" her.

Then her father died and her mother married another man. He wasn't mean, but expose the illusion of happiness. Her mother didn't love her after all. They were always busy with making business deals or doing acting gigs. She was just a doll of her mother to pretty up and show off for potential suitors who have a lot of money.

Later, she would find out her father left many debts before he died. This had made her mother very unhappy. So Nagi tried to be the most polite and beautiful girl and bring honor to her family.

So her mother be happy.

So shel'll love Nagi.

* * *

After so long of trying to become someone else, Nagi saw no change from her mother. Nagi decided to take a walk at the park. She wonder if her mother will ever change and contemplated on changing tactics to seek approval of her mother.

Nagi checked her phone for any messages. When she looked up toward the street to see a calico kitten.

The poor little thing was in an old ripped cardboard box. As if sensing her stare, the kitten fought to get out of the box. Nagi smiled at the determination for the little thing as little kitten fought through crowds of people when it escaped its lonely box. Touched at the kitten trying to reach for her, Nagi looked around for any cars to cross the street. Just as she half-way in the street, the kitten froze in fear at the sudden appearance of a truck. Nagi couldn't help it, but try to save the kitten from being killed.

_Maybe her mother will notice me gone_, Nagi thought as she felt blood flow around her and the screaming and chaos faded into nothing. The kitten was no longer in harm's way.

* * *

Mukuro-sama use to visit her days before the accident. He was surprise by her ability of illusions, but it was a shame her mother will not appreciate since she never was home.

Nagi always thought up ways to become the perfect daughter to be notice by her mother. In the other hand, Mukuro-sama had a way for her to be with him without trying. He was the first person she opened up to. He didn't hide behind a façade or lies, she know what he was capable of. How he been thinking of using her. She wanted to be useful to someone, but she still just could completely let herself go to him. Not yet.

He kept her company and spoke of many things, but she saw how hurt he was by those meant love him only shown him pain and hatred.

* * *

When she woke up from her accident, Nagi was surprised by the dark orange cloaked young man. She sensed great power from him, similar to Mukuro-sama, but it was calming and...kind. He told her stories that she suspects that was his life story, and wished for the love he was surrounded by. So it was no surprise that she was sadden by his disappearance and feared that he was a figment of her imagination. That thought was crossed out when she asked Mukuro-sama's help. He too had met the mysterious person, though it was long ago. She wonder if he was an angel in disguise, but Mukuro-sama smiled ruefully at this. Chrome frowned.

* * *

"Yume-chan might help us guide us to him," she commented when she met up with the rest of Mukuro's gang.

Somehow Yoshi-sama left her to care for Yume-chan before disappearing in thin air or in some orange smoke. That is when she decided it was time to shed little loveless Nagi, to Chrome who will one day work alongside with Mukuro-sama and search out actively for Yoshi-sama instead of waiting for him to return.

"Kufufufu, but of course!" the kitten curled up on Mukuro-sama's lap. She smiled at the calm look of Mukuro-sama's face and knew he really does care deep within the illusion of being the worst murderer of all mafia famiglias.

* * *

"Bossu?" Chrome stared at Tsuna's sheepish smile.

"Well, I did promise, I will bring you food since you all still hadn't found a better place to live and– " Tsuna began to ramble, but Chrome just put her hand on his arm.

"Its alright," she smiles at him gratefully. It has been weeks from the Wonomichi clones incident. After everyone settled down (some more noticeable not than others), Tsuna decided to help Chrome on how to shop for food. Since they other boys who live with her are getting their appetite back and is no small appetite either. Chrome suspects Bossu suffered some horrible ordeal to able to visit her instead of training more with the demon fedora wearing toddler.

"Sorry, I wish the others were not busy with their projects or whatever torture Reborn drop on them," Tsuna nervously laughed, "hopefully we can manage to whip up something with everyone away from Kokuyo Land."

Chrome nodded and ignored how Tsuna gripped his bag and looked around for danger (she notice he is getting better at not being obvious about it). He barely contained a sigh when he looked ahead.

"Oh? If it isn't Dame-Tsuna and the one-eyed freak," sneered a classmate of theirs who was holding hands with his girlfriend. Chrome just stared.

"Well~ it is what you could amount to, I suppose," the girl looked critically at Tsuna's ruffled work out clothes. Chrome careless what they say about her, she heard worse from her mother, but seeing her boss' face turned hard, which the couple before them cannot see, Chrome isn't amused at all.

Chrome only looked sideways and stared at the arm of the other boy.

"What are you staring at Cyclops?" the girlfriend smirked, "Jealous that I have a good-looking boyfriend at my sid– AHH SPIDER!" The girl took off at the sudden appearance of the spider of the boy's arm. He looked around to it to kill it, but it looked like it disappeared in thin air.

"You should really go after her, these streets isn't safe for your girlfriend," Tsuna diplomatically interrupted his freaking out at the missing spider that might still be on him. The other boy paled and ran off worried for his girlfriend. Either that or the fact it was the bad side of town, running for his life. Fortunately, two Vongola guardians didn't worry since this is Mukuro's turf.

Tsuna gave a questioning look at Chrome who only stared blankly at him. He turned around showing only his shaking back at her, "Bossu?" She tried to reach for him only to realize he was laughing.

"Ch-chrome," he choked out in his laughter, "you're wonderful!" Chrome smiled, blushing at the compliment, "Lets go feed that army of yours and Yume-chan."

"She misses you," Chrome agreed.

"I am just glad you all alright," Tsuna shrugged, now able to breath again.

"Whatever you say, Bossu," Tsuna stared at her and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Tsuna, Chrome," he try to correct Chrome.

"Bossu," she insisted and walked faster. Tsuna sighed again.

"Seriously, my whole family is so weird," he muttered fondly. She smiled.

**A/N: The right-hand man of the one who will take Vongola by storm...huh that really will be a nice title for the little kitten, kufufufufu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Those who were waiting for the Monday regular update: sorry! I was focused on **Toward the True Sky** and didn't have enough focus on writing this one and then life happens (writer block was involved as well). There is going to be one more chapter, then Vongola special Sequel chapter for last! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own KHR.**

**Chapter 7**  
**Turbulent Emotions**

_Shamal tries to fill the void by flirting to any being with a skirt. Anything to forget her, but how can he, given to the circumstances._

_Shamal's heart was given to one woman only. Unfortunately she seemed to already gave hers to another man. No matter his delusions he had of her smiling at him, her son was a testament of her love toward the boy's father. __It didn't help that in one of his secret labs, she lays in a deep sleep as he treated her fatal disease and trains her unknowing son._

_"Tell me again why should I train you?" Doesn't mean he will make it easy for the boy._

_"Tch! I need to leave the mansion, but as of now I wouldn't survive," Hayato muttered, "Sis left to follow her new love and train to be a hitwoman to forget that idiot Romeo."_

_"What became of that guy anyways?" Shamal wondered out loud._

_"He** I know," shrugged Hayato, "So you're helping or not?"_

_Shamal wondered and thought back when (he wont think _if_) Lavina wakes up, she will be unhappy with him at not taking care of her son._

_"Sure, whatever, brat," Shamal nonchalantly said as he took out his mosquito to send it to check the perimeter for assassins._

_"One question though," Hayato hesitantly asked and Shamal raised an eyebrow. Hayato scowled, "what are you working on? You seem obsessed."_

Lets just say if I succeed, you might hate me for it, but you will be happy. otherwise nothing will change and I will be beyond heartbroken, _Shamal thought to himself, but outl oud, "I see someone is eager to look into my porn stash," he smirked at the gaping younger boy._

_"No way I am going to do that you pervert!" Shamal smack the boy's head._

_"Give it a couple of years and then we talk, brat," Shamal grinned at the boy's poor attempts at cursing._

* * *

He looked fondly at Juudaime being chased around by Reborn. Hayato Gokudera was worried when Reborn left for a while after the Arcobaleno trials, his boss became depressed. Now everything was back to normal.

"Hey Hayato," Trident Shamal called out behind Hayato, "Come here I have something important to tell you." He looked anxious as if excited with guilt all over his face.

"You actually got a steady girlfriend, but you cheated on her with 5 other girls?" deadpanned Hayato.

"Shut it brat," muttered half-hearted, "technically I am officially out of the market." He looked away looking rather uncomfortable. Hayato didn't believe him, but he was blushing and actually ignored his goggle wearing sister, who passed by cheering Reborn on training Juudaime.

"Yeah right," he muttered, but he glared at Shamal for his long silence, letting him know he is listening. The man in question sighed. He pulled him over, "Walk with me. Reborn already cleared you for training today, ok." Shamal grinned that knowing smile to himself whenever he sees Juudaime and Reborn together. Though it was worse in the past. He laughed hard muttering Juudaime will never be Decimo, which Hayato really wished to blow him up. Strangely enough, the doctor no longer did so ever since Reborn returned.

Huh.

When they neared the Sawada household, Shamal bluntly said, "Hayato, you're mother is alive."

Hayato froze.

Shamal sighed at the unresponsive boy, "On your birthday, Yoshi-kun and Lavina survived the crash, but she had a debilitating disease as you heard. By then I found a cure, but she had to be in an induced coma to cure it– " he was punched by Hayato.

"So you told me nothing?!" Hayato glared down at the doctor. Then he realizing something, Hayato blinked, "Was...Yoshi-nii aware of this?"

"Its complicated Hayato.." Shamal looked back toward Juudaime and Reborn for some reason.

"Are you fu****** kidding me?! Where is they?!" Hayato fingered toward his stash of dynamite.

Shamal stood up and put his hands in his coat's pocket looking into the distance, "Sorry Hayato, I swore I wont reveal his identity, not until after he er.. remembers. As for your mother..." Hayato stares confused, but before he could ask, he heard a woman voice ahead of them.

"Is he here? Did you tell him yet, Trident?" Hayato looked at the entrance of Juudaime's house.

He paled and tried to breath wondering if Shamal was playing a cruel joke on him or his old offerings to the UMAs granted one of his secret wishes.

Coming into the path outside of the Sawada house, walked an older woman with the same hair color as him. Her long finger hands reached toward him as if she thought he was the dream just as he was edging toward a mental breakdown.

"Look at you, so big and strong," she murmured she gently lifted his chin (which isn't much by her slightly taller stature) to look at him better.

Hayato broke then and rushed to hugged his mother. She rubbed his back as his body wracked with heavy quiet sobs, smelling the familiar smell of Sensei, who actually was his mother.

"I-I thought y-y-yyou d-died and I nev-ver got to say I love you!"

"Is alright, I am sorry for doing this to you. If it wasn't for Yoshi-kun, I probably wouldn't survive the accident, you see," she patted his hair, "Besides I didn't want to lift up your hopes up in case of the treatment failed."

* * *

For Hayato, the week was a blur. He doesn't remember much and wonders maybe it was because his purpose of life went on a surprise impromptu training trip without so much of a goodbye. Yet he cannot help feeling something was wrong.

Then he saw Reborn looking around for someone.

"Reborn? If you are back then that means– " Hayato began. He looks warily at Reborn's smirk.

Shamal looks back annoyed and left with a huffed. Hayato stared at them and just remembered he had to do some shopping for his mother.

"Tch! Its too quiet without that Baseball Idiot."

* * *

He twitches and cringes as Juudaime looks like he will crash into the pole or smack the wall, but subconsciously misses the impact at the last minute. Hayato been worried by the distance between Juudaime and him (and the others who happen to be guardians).

Hayato pulls him back when Juudaime was going to absentmindedly cross a no-walk zone into a heavy traffic street.

"Juudaime!" He calls his boss, for the third time.

The boy blinks and blearily looks at him. He makes a questioning sound.

"Uh..." Hayato thought fast as fingered his bracelet with music notes nervously, "Ah! I...um...been practicing playing and I would like to invite you to hear it."

Juudaime blinks and looks torn.

"Well I have work...and..." he looks away guilty, but Hayato could tell he wants to hear him. After all it has been a long time he played and lets no one else hear it except when he is sure he is alone.

"My mother will play as well and wishes you to come over," not exactly a lie. Ever since she started to live with him, his mother (he so happy to say this!) been wanting to talk to Juudaime, but he seemed afraid to intrude.

"Only for a while, I don't want Reborn to skin me alive and fry me for dinner," Juudaime said with a weak smile.

Hayato beamed and pulled the surprise boy to his mother's music studio (Shamal bought it as one of his one-month anniversary, given that he had not look at another female since then is an achievement).

His mother talked amicably as if knowing Juudaime before, but left him confused. Hayato quickly tuned the piano and signaled his mother.

Just for those few hours, Juudaime genuinely smiled as he heard the peaceful music play. Hayato was happy to see his most precious people together, just like Yoshi-nii did with his mother years ago...

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA! I totally knew first than the greatest hitman that the kid is going to be great! Decimo indeed. The kid practically presented himself as Neo-Primo and whatnot. Though I admit I was doubting that wimpy kid to the older self-assured older one," Shamal grinned at Reborn's pout.

"Then why were you no help on searching for Juudaime when I needed you?!" Hayato yelled at Shamal.

"If you had asked I would have told you," Shamal shrugged and giggling at Reborn's dark glare.

"I did! Like many times, but you didn't answer!" Hayato growled. Shamal just stared at him blankly and took out his phone, "Nope, no call, though this week I have been busy and..." Shamal trailed off. Reborn smirks.

"Oh this is going to be good," Shamal glared at Reborn's comment, who looks at Hayato and then turns in mock-pity at Shamal.

"Is between two men, Reborn and only us since it doesn't concern you," Shamal snarled.

"Oh don't mind me," Reborn pulled out a bag of popcorn.

Suddenly Juudaime burst into Hayato's apartment with candy wrapping all over his hair.

"Reborn! Your coffee maker was blown up! I'm sorry! Lambo went crazy...then Mukuro and Hibari... I tried to stop them– HIEEEEE!" Reborn summoned his green gun and dropped his popcorn to stalk and eliminate the Vongola Neo-Primo-in-training.

Shamal blinked and chuckled, "That kid," he fingered the candy wrappings he picked up from the doorway, "Hayato," he looked like a man in a mission, "I really appreciated you let me date your mother," he bowed.

Hayato still can't get over the fact this man who still has memories from his other timeline (which everyone minus the guardians, Reborn and Tsuna don't remember) of being a shameless pervert dating his sweet mother who fell in love with the man who always cared for her no matter what (unlike his father who was a coward and almost indirectly killed her), "I wish to continue so for the rest of her days and I know I am not worthy, but I wish for your permission to marry her."

Hayato fingered his dynamite in deep thought as Shamal barely hide his shaking from his position.

"Make you cry and look at another girl as you once a upon of time you use to do, and you will be blown up and I will bug spray all your mosquitoes like the bug that you are," threaten Hayato.

Shamal looked up at Hayato's red face and was looking away.

"I appreciate the lengths you go to for her, and for taking care of Juudaime when I couldn't follow him back then," Hayato admitted as he recalled their recent conversation of Shamal and his mother's secrecy of knowing Tsuna going into the past.

"He is a good kid as well as my student," Shamal smiled.

Hayato coughed, "Now if you are done, I have things to do."

"Oh you going to meet up with the crazy Hahi girl?" Shamal smirked at a blushing Hayato.

"Are you crazy?!" Hayato threw a unlit dynamite at Shamal's laughing face.

**A/N: Thank you for your great patience and comments and enjoy the other KHR stories from other authors as well! *cough***Odd-Job Tsuna***cough* :)  
Next one up to the plate is the Rain.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter will have a different tone compared to the other ones. It just call out to me to be written. Weird muse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KHR stuff of any kind or form.**

**Chapter 8**  
**The shower at Twilight**

_The two Yamamotos sat in the closed TakeSushi shop._

_"Starting today there will be no more sword lessons," Yamamoto-san told his son._

_"Is it because of that weird thing outside of the dojo?" Takeshi asked his father. He glanced at the strange energy area just outside their backyard. Yamamoto-san had it enclose in a newly built shed, so prying eyes cannot see the unnaturalness or lure any of those mafia people._

_"Partially, but also, I realize you are young and the whole reason we move here was to get away from..." Yamamoto-san glances a picture of his wife, "I want you to play baseball like you always wanted or play games or whatever makes you happy."_

_"I..." Takeshi began, but stares at his mother's picture with a deep look that Yamamoto-san began to worry. He looks up to him and it quickly changes with a big smile, "Ok, I'll play," then grinned, "I will be the best baseball player ever!"_

He is a strong boy_, Yamamoto-san thought. If his son is happy, so he is. So Yamamoto-san move on with his life and let his son play like any child should._

_He had nothing to worry about..._

* * *

Sometimes Takeshi Yamamoto looks back in his life and wonders if the darkness came from the mafia, impossible to escape it. It loved to whisper things to him. He knows its bad, but its alluring voice is hard to ignore for long.

Then he decided to make it a game out of it. Him versus the darkness. He "won" every single time. Takeshi smiled and laughed (empty and never genuine) with his (fake) friends. All the while playing baseball in memory of his mom (and didn't he saved someone with a baseball once?).

* * *

"– Fwee! And I score a homerun!" Takeshi related his recent baseball game to his father.

"Good job, Takeshi! Don't ever stop playing baseball for anything," Yamamoto-san smiled at his son. Takeshi turned to look at his father at this, but the man already turned around and kept washing a persistent dirty plate.

"Just don't forget to bring your friends here to celebrate," Yamamoto put in.

"Nah, they went to celebrate with their families and stuff," Takeshi (fake) grinned at his father, the same smile that fools everyone at school.

"Shame," he father murmured when a worried look came over, but it was too quick for Takeshi to catch it. His father smiled fondly at his son and went to dry the dishes.

_Yes, what a shame, indeed,_ Takeshi darkly thought. All the while wishing a true friend to talk normal with and not always trying to reach people's expectations.

* * *

It wasn't surprising when the darkness won.

He had became too confident in his victories. It was obvious when it attacked after his mother died. He suspected it began to bid its time and somehow stole his memories of Yoshi-sempai's words. Or maybe he already lost then and it only gave him false security.

Then the darkness took his baseball away, his way of life, and the last strand of his most precious memories along with it. With that loss, it was easy picking for the darkness overwhelmed him.

Takeshi easily ignored the people who stood behind him calling out to him to not jump.

_They don't understand.  
__They just scared that their conscience will forever haunt them for hurting him.  
__Its not worth it. No one truly cares.  
__Those who you truly were, are no longer part of this world-_

Then a bright strange light in shape of the familiar orange flames caught him when he fell.

It was so beautiful. _Thank you Yoshi-sempai for saving me again, wherever you are.._

* * *

"You Baseball-Idiot! You better walk with Juudaime, I need to reload my stuff!" Hayato-kun yelled at him.

Takeshi laughed, "Oh your cigarettes? I thought Tsuna told you to stop."

"No! My other stuff! And shut up about my cigarettes," Takeshi laughed as Hayato-kun gave him his worst glare, "besides I am cutting down."

"Alright I will tell coach, I am busy," Hayato gave him an unreadable look so Takeshi tried to reassure him, "don't worry I will keep an eye on him."

"Um, guys, you do realize I am here, right?" Tsuna sheepishly smiled, but blushing all the same between the two guardians.

"Of course Tsuna!" Takeshi put his arm around Tsuna's shoulders and they walked to his coach.

"B-but your practice!" Tsuna insisted. At the background Hayato-kun was cursing about touching Juudaime so casually and being a show off. Takeshi glanced at the blank faced kid over the fence near the baseball field. He nodded at him over Tsuna's flustered look. Takeshi mentally frowned how Tsuna's doesn't understand how someone will take the time to be with him.

"Nah! I need to rest up since I been practicing too much, I don't want to break my arm again, you know!" Takeshi grinned at Tsuna, "Besides I am failing math right now and we both need the tutoring from the kid!" Tsuna paled at the last word.

* * *

Why he never notice the kind boy who everyone for some reason pick on, he will never know. But he isn't going to ignore him no longer. He will protect and be the friend Tsuna is to him. It is the least he can do for saving him from the darkness. Strangely, the darkness no longer has a hold on him. He will fight with his blue flamed sword to protect his (true) friends for his new life.

* * *

Takeshi smiled nostalgically. If he went to baseball camp 4 years ago, he will be pumped by the fact he is a step closer to international baseball playoffs. Now he just cannot wait to see his friends again and play the mafia game (he only does that to mess with Hayato-kun since is so much fun!). He waves at Hayato after getting his baggage.

"Let me call Juudaime– " just when Hayato-kun phone Tsuna, something shifted and he blinked.

"Didn't Reborn said he went to some training?" the words blurt out subconsciously from Takeshi's mouth.

Hayato slowly lowered his hand and nodded blankly.

Later Takeshi will realize he didn't feel well. He felt dread that something bad just happened and its only the beginning.

* * *

He thinks the mafia is like a game. Something in league with the darkness that use to follow him, which now try to attack him in a different angle. Takeshi knows he has to win no matter what. At first it was for himself, but that was a couple a years ago (yet it feels so long ago). Now its for his friends, for the one who brutally defeated the darkness and its hold over his soul.

The very same vengeful darkness that decided to prey Tsuna instead.

He isn't naive to believe that the darkness will not be more ruthless than before. Which is why Takeshi trains and keeps guard until then, to prevent it from going too far like that day on the roof. Takeshi fears, but knows this time their places are going to be switched if it happens (he prays that its if nor when, but the kid watches his student like a hawk or a mother hen). Even now he can feel it grow stronger once more as he and the others watch Tsuna who was acting strange when he returned from the time jumps and Wonomichi is no more.

Just recently, he almost see it wrap around, trying to taint and break his sky. Takeshi will not let it.

He will save him just as Yoshi/Tsuna waited outside his room, giving silent comfort to Takeshi when he locked himself in his room after his mother's funeral. All showing Takeshi is never alone. The rain will wash away the darkness that dares to taint from his precious sky, even if its from sky itself.

**A/N: Yeah this one was actually finished for a month now, but it wasn't time to be uploaded yet. See you in two weeks for the last chapter (it might be 2-part chapter or 1). Thanks for reading!**


	9. Extra

**A/N: So I couldn't resist to write one up for Giott…er Ieyasu I mean. He kept little Tunafish company in his travels. Although this is more like a prequel for **The Will To Go On **(also a hint of the future third/last story in the **Out of Time **universe).**

**Disclaimer: Nooope, I don't own Reborn. Not even before the copyright laws were passed.**

**EXTRA  
Troublesome Sky**

_Alaude came rushing as fast as he could, but it was too late. What he saw was the something he will never expect from the former Vongola boss. He knew as a fellow best fighter, that the blood that covered Giotto was from the enemy. _

_Giotto acknowledged him before looking up at the sky with a blank look. Alaude felt a shiver go up his spine when he caught Giotto's quick glance at his direction; his eyes blazed an ethereal golden glow with so much power than before. It would seem that while Giotto no longer is the boss of the growing Vongola Famiglia, he still wields power._

_Hours earlier, Alaude heard about a possible attack on his fellow guardians from some contacts. The new hotshot Famiglia had state of the art technology that may overcome flames and spell trouble for the former Vongola guardians. _

_Normally he would careless since Giotto is there, but their boss been acting absentminded as of late. He wasn't worried, but he couldn't risk of losing one of the rare opponents that satisfy his bloodlust. Which is why he scowled when he saw large flames, burning down a hard material building. The thing about that hard material of the building is that he had read the reports of how this rare material of the mansion was practically fireproof. So he had suspected that flame attack from the enemy Famiglia. His suspicious were half right, it was powerful will flames, they had not had a chance; as in the other Famiglia that is. It was a massacre as Giotto stood tall among the ashes of his enemies._

_He glanced over the knocked out fellow guardians, who were behind a vanishing sky flame shield. He frowned that he can sense the shield give off flames that was different than usual._

"_My word…" Knuckle just arrived from a mission and had rushed after Alaude to the meeting place. He looked around._

"_**Knuckle,**__" Giotto's voice seemed to vibrate into their very being, "__**are they alright?**__" _

_Knuckle looked unsure and prayed that he meant his fellow guardians and not the dead ashes of the Famiglia. Alaude growled at him and signaled to G, Asari, and Lampo._

_Alaude look over his boss again and noticed Giotto's eyes had a slight fear come over him when Knuckle took his time to check them._

"_You got them all?" Alaude asked to distract his boss. He never liked how Giotto worries tend to go overboard and with G knocked out, it will seem it's up to him to calm him._

"_**Upper echelon escaped,"**__ Giotto frowned in deep concentration as if having trouble thinking and took a deep breath with his eyes close. His dying will waned to nonexistence after a long minute. When he opened his eyes, it flickered gold to blue constantly as he went on with effort, "and a couple of low grunts."_

"_Hn?" Alaude glared at his boss. He really isn't surprised Giotto still has trouble controlling his flames, they recently spike to almost uncontrollable with all the problems he had to deal with. Losing his best friend who went into hiding, Vongola changing its ideals to mafia agenda and betrayed by __**him.**__ It's still a wonder Giotto is still with them smiling for them (though as of late, Giotto has been acting strange)._

"_Lost…control…"Giotto gritted out as he massage his forehead._

"_Been doing that as of late," Alaude frowned, "You know you cannot do much for that trait-"_

"_Is not that Alaude," Giotto smiled sadly and looked over to Knuckle._

"_JUST SLIGHT BURNS, COUPLE CONCUSSIONS, BUT THEY'LL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER BLESSED DAY!" Knuckle grinned, but strained when Giotto didn't smiled back. In the contrary, he looked guiltier than before. Then his face turned blank. _

"_**Giotto**__," warned Alaude, but the former Vongola boss ignored him and flew off. Unfortunately for Alaude, Giotto has gotten faster than he remembered and couldn't catch what direction his boss took._

_He hopes Giotto isn't going to plan to do something rash like run away or something. He needs explanations of what is going on in that head of his._

LIENLINELNELINELNELNIELINELINELNIELINE

Giotto made sure to leave the note where it can be seen. He can't have his family burn down Italy fearing that he was kidnapped or something. He made a deal, but realized he paid too high of a price. It's like everything he does just doesn't turn right.

Created a vigilant group, turned around and it became a mafia famiglia. Tried to fix that problem, Daemon betrayed him and call him weak. He saved his best friend from being killed by his enemies, said friend decide to go hiding to protect his famiglia and Giotto. And now with his flames became too powerful, Giotto made a deal…

He shook his head. What is done is done.

Quietly, he left their little house of their retirement of being…mafia in the woods. Oh how much he loathes what became just a large family who protect each other and bring hope to the weak turned to the very beings he fought against.

_I must leave since I cannot burden them with my lack of power. It's for the best, they move on eventually, otherwise I'll make another mistake that might as well kill them._

Giotto, the former boss of Vongola left Italy in search of finding himself again, leaving his precious family behind, unable to bare to say goodbye.

* * *

Giotto stopped paying attention where he is traveling after the first week (or was it two? He lost count after the third day), though he made sure to not leave a trail. He has yet taken a bath and hoped his blond hair loses its color because of it since it tends to stand out among the black haired crowds.

He had joined many caravans between towns until he reached the sea. Only then did Giotto sighed in relief.

There had been rumors that a distant large island with samurais will be closing their borders soon. Giotto believed that will be a good place to live. The less boats travelling such a place, the less trading; meaning less chance of information of his final destination.

Unfortunately, the last boat of the day were accepting no one. Giotto used his nonexistent sneaking skills to break into the cargo bay. He was very surprised how easy it was.

It seems the people on the boat were taking the long route or something when supposedly couple of days turned into weeks. This was a blessing in a way though. Giotto use this time to familiarize with the Japanese language and its complexities.

One day as he slept hidden near a tuna crate, a cabin boy was sneaking near the said crates to steal a fish. He saw the blond stowaway. It went downhill or in this case overboard for Giotto.

* * *

The former Vongola boss was not panicking. Oh no, it's just a new swimming technique he is trying out…

Who is he fooling?

Giotto was thrown overboard once he was discovered, something of a crazy blond demon or simply because he had no money to pay for the trip. Making matters worse, the day his luck run out included a horrible storm that some will say one of the worse typhoons. The poor blond began to lose the battle with the swells in the ocean getting taller by the minute. After much fighting he began to embrace the darkness as he began to drown.

Of course, he just when he decided to accept his fate, something tugged his tunic and was pulled out of the water like a flying fish. He looked below as an elderly man stared in shock, but his sight was drawn to the young beautiful woman next to him. Then he slammed into the little boat.

_Are you an angel?_

Apparently he said it out loud, for the minute the question finished he was hit pretty hard. Last he heard was a young woman reprimanding the older man.

Though he wondered, what became of the large storm?

* * *

He seriously needs Miku-san to stop following him. He had to (forcefully) turn her down more than once. He is only slightly grateful the elderly man, who turned out to be her father, told him that any terms should he get near his little flower, he will wish he had been still swimming with the fishes.

Easy said than done. But truly the reason he keeps avoiding her is because he never felt such love and passion for such a being, not since he found his guardians who were (are) like his brothers he never had. Which is more reason to not get near her or else she will suffer and he cannot bear to spread his evil luck to her.

She is so kind, beautiful, always off in her own little world at times. She helps her father in fishing while caring the children in the village. Miku also has a sharp tongue when she gets furious.

And yet…

He cannot have her, no matter how she had a tendency to follow him into the outside market. To his house. To the hot spring. The last one was an _interesting_ that surprisingly would be hopefully become a memory they both would laugh in the future.

Miku turned around from stalking him when she notice someone messing with her father. Ah and there is the tongue-lashing to the unfortunate fool who tried to pull one over her father. Guess Giotto better step in, and no, not for Miku who might get hurt, but the idiot getting too scarred from her.

* * *

HE WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER!

Giotto or Ieyasu now, to minimize the possibility of his identity reaching to Italy (ne can never be careful."), thinks when his wife, Miku told him the reason for her recent bout of sickness.

He still remembers back while rubbing his arm in ghost pain of how his father-in-law practically tried to murder him with the fishing rod when he gave in to Miku's insistence to go out with her. Nope he will not see the little innocent hook and line the same again.

Or those worms that he kept finding in the weird and annoying places like in his socks or toothbrush. It's hard as it is to find a good toothbrush you know!

But it was worth it and as far as he knows he doesn't regret to even tell Miku of his _shady_ background. After all what kind of marriage have someone keep such a thing from their spouse (he tried not to think he done just that to his family in Italy).

(In the future, for some reason every time Iemitsu lies to Nana about his job, he feels like he is bring dishonor to his family, but he talks himself out of it, claiming it's for her protection)

* * *

_Within the Vongola Ring…_

Primo sometimes have _dreams_ of his life after sealing his will into the ring in return of his living without sky flames.

Giotto is Ieyasu, but Ieyasu isn't Giotto, but Primo isn't Giotto or Ieyasu. He is just a will taking the burden of Vongola's sins.

Ricardo was surprise to see him there when he passed away and his will engraved his place as Secondo.

But he didn't speak to any of the Vongola bosses over the years, decades…a century? Time no longer meant something as he felt the bloodshed of the innocent increase and threaten to drown him. Oh how ignorant he was. He is foolish as Daemon once told him in his dreams.

Then one day a young boy came upon to inherit the Vongola sky ring. A distant descendant who share his younger self's wishes. An innocent boy just like he was, only to be forced to bear the burden that Primo volunteered to bear.

Is it wrong that he gave all the Vongola's power to have the boy fix his mistakes? Or not feel guilty when the ring was destroyed?

Suddenly the sensation of being freed lasted a while and familiar feelings came into being. Well at least now his heir in contact with Shimon's heir, maybe there is hope that everything will be alright…

* * *

He was wrong and right at the same time. Wrong that everything will be alright, and right that the boy is so similar to him. Primo began to fear the increasing power of the boy and the lack of control. He prayed the boy wouldn't suffer such a fate to lose his flames if he chooses what Giotto had done. After all the boy already had his flames sealed before and it did not end well at being half-deaf/blind to everything.

He can only hope as the situation worsen when his heir was poofed away to his guardian's pasts. So Primo gave him much comfort as possible. He saw Decimo might just do the same deal with that checkered clothed man as he did.

After the time jumps, his chosen heir did. So Primo made it as formal as possible for it hurt so much to see this young boy giving up part of his very being in the name of protecting his family…

* * *

Giotto and Ieyasu lived and died while Primo lived on as a will, but now he suffered a fate worse than death. The ring broke, but now there is nothing to link him again to the living world. Sometimes Daemon visits him, but all he sees is darkness smothering him as the years go by.

Primo wonders how his guardians' wills are doing. But most of all how Tsunayoshi is doing with a broken will. Time is broken and can be fixed, but the will is damaged, scarred forevermore.

Primo prays once more for someone to saved Tsunayoshi from himself and the lingering dark flames that touched the boy twice before.

Then he remembers flickers of his dreams of a young man, so like himself which Giotto's wife speaking to him as Tunafish…

**A/N: Yesh! *fist pump to the air* another story completed. I will do plans to write **The Will to Go: Special **which the wills of First gen guardians stalk Tsuna's guardians on adventures before, during and after Tsuna's Inheritance Ceremony time period. I have some plans to what each guardians is up to, but I wouldn't mind some of your ideas.  
In the meantime, I am off to finish **Toward the True Sky, _**again **_**(hopefully I can win against the evil Author's block) and prepare my FemTsuna story to upload in October (So excited!).**

**Merci beaucoup fellow readers! LaniAhava out!**


End file.
